Der Erste Krieg
Der Erste Krieg zwischen den Orcs und den Menschen wurde nach der Ankunft der orcischen Klans auf Azeroth ausgetragen. Das Menschen-Königreich Sturmind wurde dabei vollständig vernichtet. Die Überlebenden waren gezwungen, nach Lordaeron zu fliehen. Einleitung Das Königreich Sturmwind war überaus wohlhabend, seinen Bewohnern ging es gut. Die Ritter Sturmwinds und die Kleriker der Abtei von Nordhain dienten dem Volk des Königs mit Ehre und Gerechtigkeit. Dank der gut ausgebildeten Armeen erlebte das Königreich eine lang anhaltende, über mehrere Generationen andauernde Friedenszeit. Was jedoch niemand ahnte, war die Tatsache, dass der Magier Medivh nach einem Weg suchte, das Königreich zu vernichten und Schrecken über die Lande zu bringen. Mit Hilfe eines Fremdlings aus einer anderen Welt gelang es ihm, ein Portal zwischen ihren beiden Welten zu öffnen, ein Portal, das später als das Dunkle Portal bekannt werden würde."Warcraft Band 03 - Der letzte Wächter". Jeff Grubb, Claudia Kern. Panini Books. 26. September 2005. ISBN 3-89748-702-0. ISBN 978-3-8332-1338-0. Durch das Portal kam die Orcs der Alten Horde. Die Menschen wussten nicht, woher diese Kreaturen kamen oder stammten, und niemand war auf die Schrecken vorbereitet, die die Orcs in den Landen verbreiteten. Die Krieger der orcische Horde wussten mit Axt und Speer herausrangend umzugehen und ihre finsteren Wolfsreiter in der Dunkelheit kaum wahrzunehmen. Berauscht durch das dämonische Blut Mannoroths lüstete es diesen Kreaturen nach Krieg, und sie zerstörten alles und jeden, das sie von ihrem Ziel aufzuhalten versuchte: die Eroberung Azeroths."World of Warcraft 02: Der Aufstieg der Horde". Christie Golden. Panini Verlag. 18. Juli 2007. ISBN 3-83321-574-7. Mit einem ausgeklügeltem Arsenal an Waffen und mächtiger Magie trafen so zwei Armeen aufeinander und entfachten einen Krieg voller List und roher Kraft, dessen Sieger die Herrschaft über das Königreich gewinnen sollte.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, Intro-Video Kriegsverlauf Der Erste Krieg dauerte rund fünf Jahre und fand in mehreren Phasen statt. Die erste Belagerung Burg Sturmwinds Nach den ersten Angriffen orcischer Plünderer auf Höfe und Niederlassungen der Menschen befahl der Schattenrat einen Großangriff auf die Burg Sturmwind. Die orcischen Streitkräfte unter dem Kommando der Häuptlinge Kilrogg Totauge und Cho'gall rechneten aufgrund der geringen Gegenwehr der menschlichen Siedlingen mit einem raschen und einfachen Sieg. Der Angriff der Orcs traf die menschlichen Fußsoldaten unvorbereitet. Sie verteidigten die Tore und Mauern der Festung tapfer, aber der schieren Überzahl der Orcs waren sie schlicht nicht gewappnet. Der Sieg schien schon sicher, bis die berittenen Soldaten Sturmwinds eintrafen.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans Die Ritter Sturmwinds schlugen sich durch die Reihen der Orcs und richteten verheerenden Schaden in den Reihen der Horde an. Gegen die beritten Schlachtrösser hatten fanden sie kein Mittel, und so mussten sich die Orcs schließlich aus der Festung Sturmwinds wieder zurückziehen. Auf jeden Schachzug der Horde wussten Sturmwinds Streitkräfte eine passende Antwort, und so fand sich die Horde rasch in das Sumpfgebiet zurückgedrängt, das nun das Portal umgab, durch das sie die neue Welt betreten hatten. Chaos breitete sich unter den orcischen Klans aus, und die beiden Häuptlinge machten sich gegenseitig für diese Niederlage verantwortlich.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans Die orcische Horde marschiert gen Norden Nach dem ersten Angriff auf Burg Sturmwind wusste die orcische Horde nun, was sie von den menschlichen Truppen zu erwarten hatte. Schwarzfaust wies Orgrim Schicksalshammer an, den Bau eines Außenpostens in den Sümpfen des Elends zu überwachen. So errichteten die Orcs mehrere Höfe, die den Nahrungsnachschub der Horde sichern sollten, eine Baracke für die Kämpfer sowie die strategische Befestigungsanlage namens Kyross Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, The Swamps of Sorrow Von den Sümpfen aus führte Orgrim nun seine Truppen weiter und konnte jeglichen Widerstand bezwingen.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, The Borderlands Die erste echte Gegenwehr, auf die sie stießen, war Grand Hamlet. Auf Befehl Schwarzfausts errichtete Orgrim einen einfachen Außenposten und bereitete seine Armee auf die Schlacht vor. Orgrims Truppen machten Grand Hamlet dem Erdboden gleich und hinterließen keine Überlebenden.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, Grand Hamlet Eines Nachts berichtete ein von Kriegshäuptling Schwarzfaust persönlich entsandter Bote, dass Griselda, die eigene Tochter des Kriegshäuptlings, gemeinsam mit dem geächteten Turok und seinen Ogeranhängern fortgelaufen wäre. Wolfsreiter wurden beauftragt, sie aufzuspüren. In den Tiefen der Todesminen wurden sie schließlich fündig. Auf Befehl des Kriegshäuptlings stieg Orgrim gemeinsam mit einer Gruppe von Kriegern in die Minen hinab und brachte Turok, seine Gefolgsleute sowie auch Griselda selbst zur Strecke.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, The Dead Mines (Orc) Bei ihrer Rückkehr aus der Mine erreichte Orgrim die Nachricht, dass ein kürzlich im Rotkammgebirge errichteter Außenposten unter Belagerung stand. Orgrims Truppen gelang es, die Befestigungsanlage zurückzuerobern und den menschlichen Widerstand zu brechen. Nachdem der Außenposten vor der Zerstörung gerettet war, machten sich die orcischen Soldaten auf die Suche nach der Herkunft der menschlichen Truppen. Nachdem sie sie ausfindig machen konnten, befahl Orgrim seinen verblieben Einheiten die vollständige Vernichtung der gegnerischen Kräfte. Ihr Lager wurde vollständig zerstört und der Bedrohung ein Ende gesetzt.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, The Red Ridge Mountains Beeindruckt von der Fähigkeiten der menschlichen Magier befahl Schwarzfaust mehr über den Ursprung der Magie herauszufinden. So wies er Orgrim an, mit einer Armee in die Stadt Sunnyglade zu marschieren und sie zu verwüsten. Einzig den Magierturm ließen sie intakt, um das in ihm bewahrte Wissen zu studieren. Die Menschen der Stadt Sunnyglade waren träge und schwach, ihre Verteidigung binnen kürzester Zeit gebrochen.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, Sunnyglade (Orc) Vergeltung für das Königreich König Llane Wrynn wies den Verteidiger der Krone an, seine Ländereien zu schützen. So entsandte dieser seine Armee gen Kyross, dem Außenposten, von dem aus die orcische Horde nach Grand Hamlet marschierte. Nach Errichtung eines kleinen Lagers sammelten sich die Streitrkäfte der Menschen dort. Der Außenposten konnte schließlich angegriffen und zerstört werden.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, Kyross Rund zwanzig Monate waren vergangen seitdem Sir Anduin Lothar auf eine Expedition in die Todesminen aufgebrochen war, um den verlorenen Folianten der Offenbarung zu bergen. Seitdem hat niemand mehr etwas von ihm oder seinen Gefolgsleuten gehört. Bis er plötzlich in einer Vision in der Abtei von Nordhain erschien; zerschunden und um Hilfe flehend. Als der König von dieser Vision erfuhr, entsandte er den Verteidiger der Krone mit einer Abordnung von Kriegern und Heilern in die Minen, um Sir Lothar und seine Expedition zu finden, ihn zu versorgen und sicher nach Hause zu bringen. Obwohl die Minen von Ogern besetzt waren, gelang es dem Verteidiger, sich durch die Reihen der Oger zu schlagen und Anduin Lothar schließlich schwer verwundet zu finden. Von den anderen Expeditionsteilnehmern fehlte jedoch jede Spur. Den Heilern gelang es, Sir Lothars Gesundung zu beschleunigen, und so konnte Anduin seinen Platz als Champion des Königs wieder einnehmen.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, The Dead Mines (Human) Wenig später wies der König einige seiner Ritter an, den Verteidiger der Krone bei seiner Aufgabe, den Wald von Elwynn von den finsteren Schergen Schwarzfausts zu befreien, zu unterstützen. Sie errichteten einen Außenposten nahe des Südostrandes des Waldes. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ein Lager der Orcs voller Krieger der Horde fanden und bezwingen konnten. Dieser Sieg erwies sich als strategisch wichtig für das Königreich, um die Grenzlande zu der Horde zu sichern.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, The Forest of Elwynn Später wies der König den Verteidiger der Krone an, die Abtei von Nordhain zu verteidigen. Die dort lebenden Mönche wurden von einer Gruppe Menschen belagert, die von feindlichen Agenten aufgebracht wurde, sich gegen die Krone zu stellen. Wieder war es eine Einheit der Ritter, die den Verteidiger der Krone militärisch unterstützten. Gemeinsam gelang es ihnen, die Abtei rechtzeitig zu sichern und die Angreifer niederzuschlagen.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, Northshire Abbey Nachdem die orcische Horde Sunnyglade überlaufen hatte, wurden Kundschafter entsandt, um Spuren in den Ruinen der Stadt zu sichern. Sie berichteten, dass die Überlebenden des Angriffs zu einer versteckten orcischen Siedlung gebracht und dort als Sklaven gehalten wurden. Mit einer Abordnung königlicher Krieger gelang es dem Verteidiger der Krone, die Siedlung zu zerstören und die Gefangenen zu befreien. Anschließend begann der Wiederaufbau Sunnyglades.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, Sunnyglade (Human) Der letzte Marsch auf Burg Sturmwind Nach der Zerstörung Sunnyglades nutzen die Orcs die dort gewonnen Erkenntnisse und begannen die Magie zu beherrschen. Mit dieser Macht in ihren Händen war die Zeit gekommen, die umliegenden Ortschaft der Menschen zu vernichten und die Ländereien zu verbrennen. Das Königreich Sturmwinds unterhielt zwei Außenposten südlich von Orgrims Lager. Nach Erkundung der Umgebung berichteten Orgrims Späher, dass der Schlüssel zum Erfolg darin läge, die feindlichen Streitkräfte an den Brücken zu beschäftigen, während der Großteil der Orcs einen kompromisslosen Angriff auf die Ländereien durchführte. Die Außenposten der Menschen konnten so vernichtet und die feindlichen Truppen getötet werden.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, Northern Elwynn Forest Nach diesem Sieg im nördlichen Wald von Elwynn wurde Orgrim schnell klar, dass nun ein entscheidender Schlag die Herrschaft über das Menschenreich ermöglichen könnte. Seine Spione hatten ein Lager nahe des Zentrums des Königreiches ausgemacht, in dem die Ritter und Soldaten der Menschen ausgebildet wurden. Da die Menschen nicht mit diesem Angriff rechneten, war es ein leichter Sieg für die Horde. Orgrims Truppen zerstörten den Ort und hinterließen keine Überlebenden. Für das Königreich stellte dies einen schmerzlichen Verlust dar und stärkte zugleich Orgrims Position als Kriegshäuptling.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, In the Center of the Human Lands Der letzte Marsch gen König Llanes Heimat, der Festung Sturmwind, war nun greifbar nah. Nur zwei Siedlungen standen noch im Weg der Horde. Die Schicksalsstunde hatte für die Menschen geschlagen. Orgrim befahl die vollständige Vernichtung der Zwillingsstädte Goldhain und Mondbruch, um den König endgültig von seinem Volk abzunabeln. Die orcischen Truppen marschierten in beide Städte und machten sie nach langem Kampf dem Erdboden gleich. Nach diesem entscheidenden Sieg stand nur nur eine Festung im Königreich Sturmwind: Burg Sturmwind selbst.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, Goldshire and Moonbrook Medivhs Tod Khadgar und Garona waren die ersten, die entdeckten, dass Medivh dabei geholfen hatte, die orcische Horde nach Azeroth zu bringen. In dem Versuch herauszufinden, wie die Orcs nach Azeroth gekommen waren und das Dunkle Portal entstanden war, bat Garona Khadgar um einen Blick in die Vergangenheit Gul'dans. In der Vision sahen sie, wie Gul'dan Anweisungen von jemandem erhielt, der sich selbst der Wächter nannte. Khadgar und Gul'dan erkannten den Wächter: Es war Medivh."Warcraft Band 03 - Der letzte Wächter, Kapitel 12". Jeff Grubb, Claudia Kern. Panini Books. 26. September 2005. ISBN 3-89748-702-0. ISBN 978-3-8332-1338-0. Nach dieser schrecklichen Entdeckung flohen Khadgar und Garona aus Karazhan, um ihre Erkenntnisse dem König und seinem Champion Anduin Lothar zu überbringen. Während Lothar die Nachricht rasch akzeptierte, bat König Llane Wrynn um Bedenkzeit. In den frühen Morgenstunden jedoch weckte Lothar Garona und Khadgar und führte sie - ohne das Wissen des Königs - zur Spitze eines der Türme der Burg Sturmwind. Dort warteten einige der Greife der Zwerge sowie einige Gefolgsleute Lothars auf sie. Rasch machte sich die Gruppe auf den Weg nach Karazhan. Nachdem sie den Turm erreicht hatte, konnte die Gruppe jedoch keine Spur des Magiers entdecken. Lothar vermutete, Medivh wäre bereits geflohen, doch als sie wieder aufbrechen wollten, fand Garona eine Geheimtür, die zu etwas führte, was wie gespiegeltes Karazhan aussah. Als sie in den Spiegeltum hinabstiegen, lösten sie jedoch eine von Medivh platzierte Falle aus, die zahlreiche dämonische Monster auf sie losließ. Während Lothar und seine Männer die Dämonen bekämpften, stiegen Khadgar und Garona weiter hinab. Im Observatorium des gespiegelten Turms fanden sie schließlich Medivh."Warcraft Band 03 - Der letzte Wächter, Kapitel 15". Jeff Grubb, Claudia Kern. Panini Books. 26. September 2005. ISBN 3-89748-702-0. ISBN 978-3-8332-1338-0. Medivh offenbarte sich Khadgar und Garona und erklärte, dass er in Wirklich Sargeras wäre und er diesen Krieg bereits seit Hunderten von Jahren geplant hätte. Er beabsichtigte, seine physische Form aus seinem Grab zu befreien, so dass er Azeroth und all seine Bewohner vernichten könnte. Khadgar und Garona bekämpften Medivh, doch der dunkle Magier erwies sich als zu mächtig. Erst als Lothar schließlich zu ihnen stoß, konnte dieser - wenn auch dem Magier deutlich unterlegen - für genügend Abwechslung sorgen, um es dem angeschlagenen Khadgar zu ermöglichen, sein Schwert durch Medivhs Herz zu rammen. Während der Dämonenlord Sargeras versuchte, aus dem sterbenden Körper Medivhs zu entkommen, enthauptete Lothar den Magier, was Sargeras dazu brachte, sich aufzulösen."Warcraft Band 03 - Der letzte Wächter, Kapitel 16". Jeff Grubb, Claudia Kern. Panini Books. 26. September 2005. ISBN 3-89748-702-0. ISBN 978-3-8332-1338-0. Medivhs Tod versetzte Gul'dan in einen komatösen Zustand, da er sich zum Zeitpunkt von Medivhs Ableben auf der Suche nach Informationen in dessen Geist befand."World of Warcraft 03: Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Prolog". Aaron Rosenberg, Mick Schnelle. Panini Books. 16. Januar 2008. ISBN 3-83321-640-9. Orgrim erkannte dies als Gelegenheit, Schwarzfaust zu übertrumpfen. Er suchte ihn auf und forderte ihn zu einem Kampf um die Vorherrschaft der Horde heraus. Ein Kampf, den er gewann."World of Warcraft 03: Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kapitel 2". Aaron Rosenberg, Mick Schnelle. Panini Books. 16. Januar 2008. ISBN 3-83321-640-9. Die zweite Belagerung Burg Sturmwinds und der Niedergang des Königreichs Sturmwind Die orcische Horde versammelte sich schließlich an der Burg Sturmwind. Mit riesigen Katapulten begann die Belagerung der Festung.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, Stormwind Keep Vereint unter der Führung von Orgrim Schicksalshammer marschierten die verschiedenen Klans der Orcs auf die Tore Sturmwinds zu. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke brachen in der ganzen Burg Kämpfe los. Garona nutzte das Durcheinander und ermordete im Auftrag des Schattenrats König Llane Wrynn. Mit dem Tod des Königs wich jegliche Moral aus den Verteidigern Sturmwinds, und die Burg fiel unter der Macht der orcischen Horde."Warcraft Band 03 - Der letzte Wächter, Kapitel 14". Jeff Grubb, Claudia Kern. Panini Books. 26. September 2005. ISBN 3-89748-702-0. ISBN 978-3-8332-1338-0. Auswirkungen Der Ausgang des Ersten Krieges veränderte Azeroth für immer. Die Auswirkungen waren sowohl für die Orcs als auch die Menschen tiefgreifend. Auswirkungen des Krieges auf die orcische Horde Orgrim Schicksalshammer beabsichtigte die Horde in eine ehrenvolle Gemeinschaft zu wandeln. So folterte er Garona, um von ihr die Hintergründe und Absichten über die Entstehung der Horde zu erfahren. Garonas nicht-orcische Hälfte konnte diesen Qualen nicht lange standhalten, und so verriet sie bald den Schattenrat und seinen Aufenthaltsort. Orgrim platzte daraufhin in das Treffen des Schattenrates und schlachtete bis auf wenige Ausnahmen - darunter Cho'gall und Gul'dan - sämtliche Hexenmeister des Rates ab."World of Warcraft 03: Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kapitel 2". Aaron Rosenberg, Mick Schnelle. Panini Books. 16. Januar 2008. ISBN 3-83321-640-9."World of Warcraft 03: Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Prolog". Aaron Rosenberg, Mick Schnelle. Panini Books. 16. Januar 2008. ISBN 3-83321-640-9. Wenig später schloss Orgrim eine Allianz mit Gul'dan und Vorbereitungen für den Zweiten Krieg begannen. Auswirkungen des Krieges auf das Königreich Sturmwind Die Überlebenden Sturmwinds, angeführt von Anduin Lothar, flohen über das Große Meer in das nördliche Königreich Lordaeron und baten König Terenas Menethil II. um Hilfe."World of Warcraft 03: Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Prolog". Aaron Rosenberg, Mick Schnelle. Panini Books. 16. Januar 2008. ISBN 3-83321-640-9. Nach einer leidenschaftlichen Rede Lothars rief Terenas einen Kriegsrat ein, um über die Bedrohung durch die Orcs zu beraten."World of Warcraft 03: Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kapitel 1". Aaron Rosenberg, Mick Schnelle. Panini Books. 16. Januar 2008. ISBN 3-83321-640-9. König Terenas konnte sich durch politisches Geschick die Unterstützung der Königreiche Stromgarde, Kul Tiras, Alterac und Gilneas sowie der Stadt Dalaran zusichern. Im nächsten Schritt schlossen sich die Reiche zu einer neuen Allianz zusammen. Lediglich zwei Königreich blieben außen vor: König Perenolde aus Alterac fürchtete eine Niederlage gegen die Orcs, während König Graumähne das Reich Gilneas für stark genug hielt, allein mit der Bedrohung fertig zu werden."World of Warcraft 03: Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kapitel 3". Aaron Rosenberg, Mick Schnelle. Panini Books. 16. Januar 2008. ISBN 3-83321-640-9. Mit dieser Ausgangslage begannen die Vorbereitungen für den Zweiten Krieg. Chronologie * Die ersten Schlachten verlaufen nicht gut für die Horde. In der Annahme, einen leichten Sieg gegen einen schwachen Gegner einzufahren, stürmt die Horde mit all ihrer Kraft gen Sturmwind und erleidet dort eine Niederlage katastrophalen Ausmaßes. Nur wenige Orcs überleben den Auftakt des Krieges. * Gul'dan verwendet seine Schattenmagie um den Schwarzen Morast in undurchdringlichen Nebel zu hüllen. Der Nebel verhindert, dass die letzten verbleibenden Orcs von den Rache sinnenden Menschen gefasst werden. * Beschämt durch die unerwartete Niederlage entstehen langsam Aufstände in den Reihen der Klans. Chaos bricht aus, es gibt zahllose Beschuldigungen für die verlorene Schlacht der Horde. * Gul'dan sorgt dafür, dass ein neuer, erbarmungsloser Dikatator den Thron des Kriegshäuptlings besteigt. Schwarzfaust der Zerstörer, dem neuen Kriegshäuptling, gelingt es, die Stämme wiederzuvereinen und sie für einen neuen Angriff auf Azeroth vorzubereiten. Die Horde beginnt vereinzelte Raubzüge auf nahe des Morastes gelegene Außenposten der Menschen. * Medivh sendet Gul'dan eine weitere Vision, welche das Grab von Sargeras und seine enthaltende Macht zeigt. * Die Horde überfällt erneut Azeroth, vernichtet dabei Städte und Dörfer und plündert alles, was auf ihrem Weg liegt. Die Städte Grand Hamlet, Sunnyglade, Goldhain und Mondbruch werden vollständig vernichtet. * Durotan, Häuptling des Frostwolfklans, wird von verfeindeten Orcs überfallen und getötet. Die Mörder lassen Durotans Sohn, im Glauben er sei tot, zurück. Doch schon bald wird der junge Orc von einer Gruppe Menschen unter dem Kommando von Aedelas Schwarzmoor gefunden. Das Waisenkind wird als Sklave gehalten und erhält den Namen Thrall. * Lord Anduin Lothar bemerkt Medivhs Verrat und führt ein kleines Bündnis von Kriegern zu Medivhs Turm und konfrontiert den Magier. Lothar erschlägt Medivhs Körper und vernichtet damit den Geist Sargeras. Medivhs Geist jedoch entkommt. * Schwarzfaust der Zerstörer wird von Orgrim Schicksalshammer, einem vertrauten General und engem Freund, verraten und ermordet. Schicksalshammer ersetzt Schwarzfaust als Kriegshäuptling der Horde. thumb|[[Anduin Lothar und andere Flüchtlinge retten sich aus Sturmwind (World of Warcraft: Chronik, Band 2)]] * Burg Sturmwind wird durch die geballte Macht der Horde bezwungen und erobert. Während des Kampfes wird König Llane von einem von Gul'dans Auftragsmördern, der Halborc-Frau Garona, getötet. * Orgrim Schicksalshammers loyal ergebene Spione fassen und foltern Garona. Unter Qualen enthüllt sie die Existenz des Schattenrates und führt ihre Peiniger zum Aufenthaltsort von Gul'dans Hexenmeister nahe der Festung Sturmwind. * Schicksalshammer entsendet seine Wolfsreiter zu den Ruinen Sturmwinds. Sie töten und exekutieren die meisten von Gul'dans Hexenmeistern und vertreiben die verbleibenden Mitglieder des Schattenrates. Gul'dan fleht um Gnade und bietet vollständige Kapitulation. Schicksalshammer akzeptiert und lässt Gnade walten. * Anduin Lothar gesteht, dass das Königreich Azeroth verloren ist. Er versammelt seine Gefolgsleute und führt sie in ein fernes, abgeschiedenes Land jenseits des Großen Meeres, an die Küste von Lordaeron. Siehe auch * Der Zweite Krieg * Der Dritte Krieg Der Erste Krieg wird im PC-Spiel "Warcraft - Orcs and Humans" abgehandelt. Quellen Kategorie:Geschichte